


Time Passes, People Move

by Sekundi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Bandori drabble collection, for all the smaller things I write. Descriptions + tags given at the beginning of each chapter.Most recent: Misaki/Kanon (Fluff) - Misaki and Kanon spend a quiet summer night together.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 78
Kudos: 126





	1. Yukina/Sayo - Till Death Do Us Part (Fantasy/Humor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for major character death, minor descriptions of blood and past violence
> 
> ...WITH THAT SAID THERE IS A REASON I SAID THIS WAS 'HUMOUR'. You will see. Mind the warnings, and please enjoy.

The moon was high in the smoky black sky, casting heavenly light across what had once been a habitable place, but was now a desolate battlefield. Houses crumbled, bodies were stacked on top of each other like… umm… Jenga, and the stench of blood ran thick through the air.

A sole woman waded through the remains of chaos. She wore a simple dress, and her feet were bare, becoming soiled as she navigated the swamp of waste. She was shivering; weak, vulnerable, exposed, but none of that mattered to her now. Surely no one would be left alive in this place… but she hoped, with all her heart, that one person was here.

Her one true love.

“Sayo? Where are you, Sayo?”

Her voice was hoarse and her limbs were heavy; and yet her spirit remained. And that was all she needed to hang on, to allow her to navigate the living hell she was in.

But as much as she called for her lover, she received no reply. She was about to give up, and sink to her knees in defeat… when she saw it.

A lone arrow.

She picked it up, the cool metal cutting into her hands. Hope reignited in her chest, she looked across the battered land to see another arrow, and another, and then a whole cluster, and finally, an abandoned quiver, next to the form of her dearest.

“Sayo!” she yelled, voice cracking as she dashed towards the crumpled form of a woman with matted teal hair. In all the time she had known her, Sayo had been the knight riding through the apocalypse; casting divine magic with her bow and sending shattering blue light to the heavens. But now, she was a whisper of what had once been, blood soaking through her clothes, dirt covering all her face, and yet she looked… as poggers as ever.

“Minato-san…” Sayo replied, her voice a low whisper. “I… I’m sorry…”

“Do not apologise,” the woman - Yukina - replied, “you did everything you could.”

Sayo weakly nodded, clutching her side. Yukina placed her hand over Sayo’s tense grip, desperately trying to convey her deep, passionate love without words.

“Minato-san…” Sayo breathed. “I don’t think I’ll make it…”

“No, Sayo!” Yukina said determinedly. “You can, you just have to hold on.”

Sayo smiled sadly and shook her head. “It is the truth… I am just glad I get to have my final moments with you…”

Somewhere, high on the back of a dragon flying across the night sky, a raven-haired girl began playing a soft, heart-wrenching tune on a grand piano, to accompany the tragic couple’s plight.

“Sayo, please…” Yukina cried, tears welling in her eyes. “You’re my reason to keep going!”

“And you are mine,” Sayo replied, a weak hand lifting to wipe away the tears that fell down her lover’s cheek. “Who do you think I thought of, while I was fighting?”

Yukina sniffed, unable to stop the sorrow pouring out of her in waves. “I think of you all the time we’re apart,” she said. “Oh, why has fate been so cruel to us? I wish I could have so much longer with you…”

Sayo’s arm fell, as she lacked the strength to keep it up. But she kept smiling at her beloved. “It is unfair, but every day, I think that I was so lucky to have ever met you.”

The dragon swooped overhead. The misty sky opened and rain fell down, to wash the apocalypse away. And yet, Yukina and Sayo kept holding onto each other, refusing to let go. The piano piece began to crescendo as it neared its climax.

Yukina surged forward, gently cradling Sayo in her arms. “Sayo… I love you…”

Sayo felt a sole tear roll down her cheek, as she was unable to return her lover's embrace, the strength leaving her body in deep waves. All she could do was feel the warmth radiating from Yukina’s hand. “And I love you... Yukina.”

With the rain thrashing down, surrounding them, Yukina wept as she felt Sayo’s hand go cold in hers. She wept until her tears mixed with the rain, and there were no more left in her.

After what felt like an eternity, Yukina lifted herself away from Sayo, looking down at her beautiful, gorgeous, show-stopping, breath-taking, amazing face. Even in death, she was a blessing to Yukina’s life.

Yukina slowly rose to her feet, knees and legs weak. But she ignored the pain, instead grasping a blue rose she had been carrying with her; one Sayo had given her before they’d parted a couple of months ago.

She laid it by Sayo’s feet, a symbol of the love they shared. They had achieved the impossible, together. As the rain continued to pour down around them, blue roses sprung from where water met lifeless soil, curling around both Yukina and Sayo, the world weeping for them.

With the most courage she had ever summoned in her life, Yukina turned and walked away, away from the one she had loved most dearly, her one true love.

But it was their final parting, and as such, Yukina couldn’t go without one more message to her dearest.

And so she whispered into the air:

“Goodbye, Sayo.”

* * *

In the corridors of Haneoka, away from the prying eyes of adoring fangirls, an excited child bounced up and down in front of the school’s most renowned prince.

“Did you like it, Kao-nee? Did you?” Ako asked, brimming with energy. “That was the coolest idea I’ve had ever, right? I’m sad Sayo-san had to die, but her and Yukina-san are so devoted to each other! It’s amazing!”

“Of course, my kitten. You know I treasure each and every one of the stories crafted from your vivid imagination.” Kaoru replied, and Ako grinned in response. “Although, may I make one small suggestion?”

“Sure! Anything you want!” Ako replied, caught up in the praise from one of her favourite senpais, and trusted Story Secret Keeper.

Kaoru turned away, so as to not show the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn’t stop her voice from cracking, however, as she asked:

“H-Have you ever considered letting Yukina-chan and Sayo-chan be happy in your stories?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKO!
> 
> As we all know it is literally canon that Ako comes up with all these cool scenarios in her head, I think she did it all the time for Afterglow before Roselia came along. This idea came about when I thought that once Yukina and Sayo started dating (or anyone in Roseglow), Ako would ABSOLUTELY come up with all these ridiculous, over the top, tragic love stories for them. And she tells Afterglow, Tomoe, and, as you can see from this story, Kaoru. I want Kaoru & Ako to be a brotp in game so BADLY I hope we get more content for them. So yeah, in this universe, while Afterglow and Tomoe do encourage Ako's ideas, Kaoru is deeply emotionally invested and can barely look at Yukina and Sayo in real life without tearing up. Because she is a fool.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed this short thing, I may expand on the concept of Ako's vivid imagination sometime. As for when I do actual serious writing, I'll hopefully put a bit more effort into it than this. I wanted it to half reflect Ako's worldview and half be like a cliche, over the top, dramatic character death scene. I'm not sure how good I did on either front but I did have fun!


	2. Yukina/Ran - Examination (Humour)

Haneoka’s main hall was spacious, elegant and cold. Very cold. Yukina shivered despite the heavy blazer on her shoulders. All she wanted was a blanket. Or a scarf. Or a jacket. _Something_ warm, at the very least.

But all she had was a test in front of her.

The whole of Haneoka’s first and second years were gathered inside this one, large room. It had taken so long for everyone to file in here. So much effort just for some boring examinations Yukina had barely studied for. But the stern teacher at the front had warned them _not_ to open their papers yet, and to only fill out the information on the front, which was never too much trouble for her to do.  
  
Yukina wrote out her name in neat kanji, as well as the current date. That was done. But there were a couple more sections she still needed to fill out. Her amber eyes flicked across the paper until it landed on a strange phenomenon she’d never seen before.

**_What is your gender?_ **   
  


⬜️ M

⬜️ F

Hold on. Now Yukina was _confused._ She knew what her name was - she was Yukina Minato, the lone wolf songstress or something like that. And she knew the date - it was the 6th of March, and she was taking some important end of year exam. But gender? What was that? And what sort of answers were ‘M’ and ‘F’? They were awfully unspecific. She considered putting up her hand to ask for some clarification, but the glare of the teacher at the front deterred her.  
  
She would have to work this out by herself. Obviously, she had a gender. She couldn’t remember what it was but it must be something that was a part of her. Right? And something important, too, because why else would they ask for it in an exam? Yukina furrowed her brows. She had to think. Had her father ever mentioned anything about gender? She couldn’t recall - he just talked a lot about music. Ah, but that might help her. What was it he always said? 

_Remember, Yukina, that first and foremost, you are a musician. You are the melodies you play._  
  
Yukina immediately sat up straight. Aha! That was it! Her gender was being a musician! Surely that had to be it, because what else would the ‘M’ stand for? Feeling thoroughly pleased with herself, she gave the ‘M’ box a large tick with her pen, before leaning back in her seat, letting the tiniest smile creep onto her face as she looked to the side to see…

...Ran Mitake.

* * *

Ran was frustrated. She hated this stupid exam, hated this stupid school. All she cared about was her friends and yet they had been sat so far away from her, on the other side of the hall. What was up with that? Just because they were in a different class, they had to be separated? And now her bad luck had ended up putting her next to that Minato witch.

God. Ran really didn’t need to deal with _her,_ right now, her irritatingly small, cute hands gripped around her pen, and long, luscious locks of silver hair falling around her face. How did she get to be so pretty? It was truly unfair.

But Ran had better stuff to worry about right now. Like this super weird question on the front of her test. She’d never seen it before.  
  


**_What is your gender?_ **   
  


⬜️ M

⬜️ F

Gender? What the fuck was gender? And who the fuck cared? Ran had never been asked this question in her life. She didn’t even know what to say. She was considering just ignoring it as a rebellious act, but that might disqualify her test for some dumb reason and then her dad would get mad at her. She didn’t have the energy to deal with that. She tried to subtly glance around for a hint, not wanting to seem too suspicious as to not attract the attention of the teacher at the front.  
  
But before she could try and copy an answer off someone else, there was a loud _thunk_ behind her as _she_ leaned back in her chair, stupidly pretty lips curled up in a smile. It set Ran’s blood on fire. What did she have to be smirking about like that?! In her anger, Ran allowed herself a peek over at Yukina’s now exposed test, and saw that Yukina had ticked the ‘M’ box.

...Was _that_ what she was so proud about? Grinning like a fool, as if she’d just single-handedly saved the world? All the witch had done was manage to tick a box! The worst of the two, at that! Ran still had no idea what they stood for, but an ‘M’ was way worse than an ‘F’, surely? ‘F’ was a failing grade, but ‘M’ was just disgrace! It didn’t even exist!  
  
An idea popped into Ran’s head. She glared at Minato before picking up her own pen. She then scrawled her own box and ticked it, underneath the two she was supposed to pick. She couldn’t help but smirk herself as she did it. It was so perfect.

She slammed her pen down on her desk and picked up her paper, turning in her seat to show it to Yukina. Because the older girl just HAD to see how Ran had outsmarted her.

**_What is your gender?_ **   
  


⬜️ M

⬜️ F

☑️ A+

‘A+’. That was Ran Mitake. Way better than an ‘M’. That would show Yukina Minato, alright!

...Well, it would have, had Ran and Yukina not been immediately thrown in detention for communicating during an exam. It was still totally worth it, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a YukiRan fanart I once saw (but do not have on me to link). It was essentially the plot of this fic but Yukina picked 'F' instead of 'M'.
> 
> Of course, all intellectuals know that Ran is trans and Yukina has genuinely never heard of gender and wants nothing to do with it


	3. Moca/Chisato - Debate (Epistolary/Humour)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends tempted me into the mocachisa life and actually it rocks.
> 
> Also, just so you know: Moca and Chisato are both on their private accounts in this.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

silly little hii-chan tried to claim today that the best zelda game is wind waker😐 everyone with taste knows it’s ocarina of time @udagawabslove

_See Replies (76):_

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

Himari-chan is correct, Wind Waker is a much more superior game.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

ohoho~ the great chisato shirasagi has opinions on zelda, of all things?

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

Yes, I do. My sister quite enjoys the franchise. It appears you have opinions too, which are incorrect.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

is it that deep tho

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

‘Deep’ enough for you to tweet about it. I’m merely doing the same.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

damn ok i see how it is. tell me why im wrong then

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

Wind Waker brought the franchise in a whole new direction. It’s charming and cute, something fans did not expect after the N64 games. Although many people did not like it for that at the time, over the years its superior gameplay and unique graphics helped it become a fan favourite.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

i see i see BUT

oot is literally respected as one of the sexiest games of all time. all those white dudes who sit around and review games on youtube dont have girlfriends just because the sheer existence of oot. nothing can compare to it.

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

...Right. I honestly don’t know why I expected you to give a serious analysis back.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

hey, im just speaking the truth, baby. you should already know what makes oot so good, cause like everyone talks about it, unlike your little kid game.

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

Do not refer to me as baby again if you wish to keep your life, Moca Aoba. Besides, the main reason people talk about OoT nowadays is to call it overrated, or complain about things such as the Water Temple.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

oooo scary. understood. and anyways the water temple was fixed in the remake. your remake didn’t even add anything.

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom  
Because it was already a perfect game.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

suuuuuuure. you wanna hate on the water temple, but then forget about stuff like that annoying ass ‘sploooosh’ minigame

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

That was simply a small, non-essential part of the game, not an entire temple.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

ok but your temples suck lol

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

Do they now? Are you going to elaborate on that or just spout some nonsense again?

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

no i mean it. like oot is the BLUEPRINT yall just copied all that ‘fire water forest’ shit. and we have the inside of a fish’s belly. what more could you want.

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

...Literally anything else. Anyways, all of Wind Waker’s dungeons are excellent. The stealth in the Forbidden Fortress in particular is a superb introduction.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

yaaaaaaaaaawn. at the start of the game i just wanna like, run around and slash my sword, not bother to be all sneaky.

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

I wasn’t expecting you to understand.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

see, now you’re on moca-chan’s level!

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

...I suppose I am. Very well, what is so good about Ocarina of Time? Other than it being, well ‘sexy’.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

you should have asked sooner~ the gameplay is super fun and never gets old, even after 21, almost 22, years!

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

You are seventeen.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

ya and what about it

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

...Continue.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

ok ok and like all the characters are iconic, even if they don’t have as much depth as characters in the other games. like take my mans sheik for example. literally started an entire debate over their gender just with the sheer power of their voluptuous ass.

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

I really do not believe that is the reason fans spent so long arguing over Sheik’s gender. In any case, she is the alter ego of Zelda, therefore a woman, correct?

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

nooo join me on my nb zelda hc train. its just me all aloneeeeeeeeee

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

...That is an interesting idea.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

right~? that’s the magic of oot, you start playing cause its so sexy according to others, BUT THEN you get lured into a world of projecting complex gender identities on the characters and giving them the depth 1998 nintendo devs did not!

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

Is that the real reason you like Ocarina of Time so much? Rather than just citing arguments other people have made for it?

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

hey why you asking me so many questions? do you wanna make out or something?

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

I was merely curious.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

ohoho~? then moca-chan is curious too. is there anything you like about oot? even just one thing?

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

The Wind Temple is quite enjoyable, if I had to name something.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

huh

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

theres no wind temple in oot???>????  
  
  


 **cs** @whentheflowersbloom  
Oh, my apologies. I meant the Shadow Temple.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

really? really?????

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

be honest. have you actually played oot~?

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

...My sister is very protective of her 3DS. 

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

AHJKGDFMSKLFJGRNBMLFDSFJGHB

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

CHISATO SHIRASAGI YOU COME HERE ON MY SUNDAY AFTERNOON TO START A FIGHT WITH ME OVER TWO GAMES, ONE OF WHICH YOU HAVENT EVEN PLAYED>F??D??SD?:FRLlk I CANT BELIEVE YOU  
  


 **cs** @whentheflowersbloom  
And yet, you entertained me for so long.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

...damn why do i feel like i just got played when youre the one who thought there was a wind temple in oot

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

I think that’s something you should ponder yourself rather than asking me.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

hm, hm. very interesting indeed. shall require further investigation.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

but hey since youve been shown up i guess i should be honest too

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

i actually prefer wind waker. Its my second fav zelda game

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

...I don’t even know what to say.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

guess we both wasted our time huh

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

On the contrary, I find I have quite the smile on my face right now.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

...really?

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

Well, you have no way of knowing.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

you could send me a selfie~

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

Don’t push your luck.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

hee hee

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

but hey, we agreed in the end right? wind waker is almost the best game ever. toon link my man forever and always. also PIRATES. also also i lied being sneaky is fun

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

Indeed. It’s nice when two people can come to an agreement, is it not?

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

ya but you should still play oot. i stand by my statement that its sexy as hell.

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

I see. Perhaps I will find a way to have the 3DS for a little while.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

or, you know, moca-chan has a bunch of N64 games at her house. you could check them out. and even if you dont like oot i have all the other classics!

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

Perhaps I’ll take you up on that offer. My calendar is very busy, though.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

yayy! THE chisato shirasagi in my house! i should get my best bow tie ready for the occasion

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

I cannot contain my excitement. Although, if you don’t mind, I must ask you one more thing.

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

shoot

**cs** @whentheflowersbloom

If Wind Waker is your second favourite, but you like it more than Ocarina of Time, what’s the best Zelda game to you?

**breadlover69** @skythatconnectsthem

twilight princess. moca-chan is a furry

  
  
  
  
  


**himari! @ ARIPINK PLEASE** @udagawabslove

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED I JUST LEFT TO GET A SANDWICH?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan nb zelda and mocachisa


	4. Sayo/Tsugumi - Privacy (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my dear friend @pyton. I hope this sayotsugu is to your liking!

“...And Afterglow were pretty shocked by the news, but I think they took it well in the end! Just know that if Ran-chan ever glares at you, she probably doesn’t realise it...”

Tsugumi Hazawa always had the brightest smile when she talked about her friends. Sayo would never tire of seeing it.

“...Sayo-san? Sayo-san! Are you alright? You spaced out a little.”

Although perhaps she shouldn’t let it distract her when her girlfriend was talking to her.

“I’m fine, Tsugumi-san.” Sayo said quickly. “Just a little lost in thought.”

“Really?” Tsugumi asked. “What about?”

Sayo swallowed. She didn’t want to appear too gay, so she shook her head. “Not much. Your insights about Afterglow’s response made me think of how my own band reacted, that’s all.”

Sayo and Tsugumi had been officially dating for a month, even though there’d been an unlabelled  _ something  _ between them for much longer. The day before, they had both agreed to finally tell their bands the news during their separate rehearsals, despite the rivalry that existed between them. And while it had largely gone well, Sayo loved Roselia, she really did, but they could be a little… overbearing. Sometimes. The way Ako and Lisa immediately jumped all over her the second the news left her mouth proved that. She’d certainly discovered that as a result of her blossoming relationship with Tsugumi, when she’d spotted various members of her band following her on her dates.

But now it was Saturday morning, and they had a little studio to themselves in CiRCLE. On paper, it was so they could have a quiet session together, but with the soundproof walls and locked door, it was also so they could finally get some privacy. 

And rightly so, given what Sayo had been through yesterday. “Ahaha, were Roselia surprised too?”

“That’s one way to put it.” Sayo said. “Minato-san gave me a ten minute lecture about how I had to make sure I was absolutely sure I had, ah, romantic feelings for you, because ‘friendship isn’t allowed in Roselia’... and then Imai-san and Udagawa-san were being… themselves…”

Tsugumi giggled. “Our bands really are alike, huh?”

“Indeed. More than I would have thought, a while back,” Sayo said. “And while I do think that is a good thing, on this topic in particular, I wish they were just a little less nosy.”

“I get that,” Tsugumi said, before her sweet smile became a little more… mischievous. “Which is why I booked this studio all morning…”

Sayo gulped. Tsugumi’s charm was as varied as it was never-ending. She never would have thought the keyboardist of punk band Afterglow would be the same girl who sweetly and patiently taught her how to bake, and that that girl would also pull her down by the collar (gently) to kiss her after their mutual confession. But Sayo loved it. She loved every side of Tsugumi, but her boldness in particular was one of the most welcome surprises she’d ever known.  _ Tsugurific,  _ Moca would say.

She took two steps towards Tsugumi, her steps feeling loud against the wooden floor all of a sudden. Her heart was pounding, but not out of nervousness (well, a little) but instead anticipation. Tsugumi had shown her a whole new world, one she’d barely explored, and Sayo couldn’t wait to go deeper. No distractions. No other friends. Just them.

“Mmm…”

Tsugumi’s lips were always sweet, but through the few kisses Sayo had shared with her, they were slightly different every time. Today, there was a little force in them, a little push, but Tsugumi’s hands still wrapped around her back and shoulders so softly. It was impossible to feel anything but safe with her.

Their kiss lasted perhaps five seconds before they separated, despite having felt much longer. They broke apart with a shared breath, Tsugumi looking right into Sayo’s eyes.

“You’re bold today, huh?” she stated.

Sayo was taken aback. “I-I was going to say the same for you, though?”

“Maybe it’s both of us,” Tsugumi said. “It’s kinda thrilling being alone with you. There’s a part of me that can’t really hold back.”

“Likewise,” Sayo said. “Perhaps we should try and find more time to be together. Away from our bandmates. Roselia’s schedule is busy, but I want to try.”

“You could always come to my house, you know.” Tsugumi said. “I mean, it’s really quiet a lot of the time!”

The thought made Sayo’s heart pound again, perhaps with a little more nervousness this time, but she smiled. “I’d like that.” she said. “At some point. I would suggest my own residence, but Hina can be very overbearing.”

“It’s fine. I know she means well. But for now…” Tsugumi’s mischievous grin was back. “Do you wanna, um, continue?”   
  
Sayo knew what she was referring to. Before she leaned in, she murmured: “Yes. Very much so.”

If someone were to make a list of how cool each Roselia member was (if they actually knew the members personally), Sayo would probably fall dead last. And yet, Sayo didn’t care about being cool around Tsugumi. She just wanted to be Sayo. The Sayo Tsugumi was dating.

Her guitar case was in the corner, but it remained untouched the whole morning.

* * *

Eventually, Sayo and Tsugumi managed to stop kissing each other. Sayo hastily checked her watch. “Our slot is over,” she announced. “Shall we leave?”

“Oh yeah! For sure!” Tsugumi said, touching her finger to her lips as Sayo turned around with a smile. Tsugumi smiled even wider when she was around Sayo than when she was with Afterglow, but Sayo hadn’t realised that fact yet.

Sayo, at the current moment, had picked up her unused guitar case, and had placed one hand atop the door handle, before freezing.

“Sayo-san?” Tsugumi called out. “Is something wrong?”

“The door…” she said. “It’s not locked. It’s open a little, as a matter of fact.”

“Oh!” Tsugumi replied. Then she realised.  _ “Ohhhhh.”  _   
  
Footsteps. Giggles. The scuffling of feet. Sayo’s grip tightened, and the door was flung open.

“Who’s there?” she asked, hurrying down the corridor, Tsugumi worriedly following after her. Then Sayo froze again, as she caught sight of silver hair.

“M-Minato-san?” she asked, her face falling into half-anger, half-bafflement.    
  
Yukina’s face was red, guilt splashed all over it. “Ah. Good morning to you, Sayo. Good afternoon, actually, I believe…”   
  
“Why are you here?” she asked. “I was under the impression we didn’t have rehearsal until later.”

“That’s right,” another, lazier voice said. “I invited her, so we could watch you guys kiss. Minato-san rates you 8/10, by the way, says you need to show more dominance over Tsugu~”

The bafflement was gone from Sayo’s face. Her eyebrows furrowed. “Aoba-san!” she exclaimed, continuing her sprint down the hallway. 

Needless to say, Moca met a swift demise.

But Sayo wasn’t actually mad. She could never be, not when she had gotten so much precious time with the girl she adored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moca isn't joking, Yukina did actually rate Sayo's kissing an 8/10. Roselia can't lose to Afterglow.


	5. Misaki/Kanon - Universe (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @DivineNoodles, as a very very late birthday gift. Sorry this took so long to write Amelia but I figured now more than ever was a good time to finish.
> 
> Based on that godly Misakanon card that dropped back in July (when I started writing this LOL) but not entirely in canon with the event.

The night was humid, and outside, Kanon could hear insects buzzing and crickets chirping. She turned over again in her futon, but it was no use. She was too hot and sticky to try and fall asleep again. She’d managed to have a light rest for a bit, but inevitably, her eyes had opened again, and now she was staring at the ceiling, resigning herself to a sleepless night.

The day had been exhausting. The good kind of exhausting, that came with being in her treasured band, but exhausting nonetheless. Kanon simply wished to get a satisfying eight hours of rest after it all, but that seemed impossible.   
  
Well, there was no use forcing herself to try and sleep if it wouldn’t come. With a sigh, Kanon got up and tiptoed across the floor, careful not to disturb Kaoru, Kokoro and Hagumi (the latter two especially were meshed together in a tangle of limbs and stuffed animals, but Kanon could just about make out their intertwined hands). She smiled gently before stepping over Kaoru, who was curled up into a ball, and made her way to the sink to get a glass of water.

Wait.

As her glass filled up, Kanon remembered something.   


She shut off the tap and turned back round to survey the room again. Yes, they were all there - Kokoro, Hagumi and Kaoru, the three balls of energy quiet and still for a few hours more, but there was someone missing.   
  
The dark blue futon near her own had its covers pulled back and rumpled. Kanon softly chuckled, before getting another glass and filling it too.

It didn’t take long to find Misaki - she was sitting on the veranda of the place they had rented, next to a much needed fan. She turned as she heard Kanon’s footsteps - and then Kanon had to take a moment to pause to appreciate her girlfriend. She was dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts, and her hair was slightly ruffled, but the moonlight framed her face so beautifully and the smile and blush on her face were simply too cute.

“Kanon-san? Could you not sleep either?”

Kanon smiled as she sat down next to Misaki. “It was quite difficult. It’s… really hot, isn’t it?”

“Yeah… no idea how those dummies have fallen asleep so easily. I’m kinda feeling jealous of them.”

“I am too, but this means I get a moment alone with you.” As she said it, Kanon passed the second glass of water along to Misaki.

Misaki blush grew. “Ah… thanks, Kanon-san.”

The silence was comfortable, mixed with the whir of the fan and the melody of the outside world. Misaki took a long sip of her drink, and Kanon smiled seeing the drops of water trickle down her upper lip before she wiped them away with her arm. With no one else would she care about or even notice such a mundane action, but Misaki was a little special.

Her dark eyes looked a little troubled, though. Kanon silently wondered if it was just because she was hot and couldn’t sleep, or maybe something more. They’d been dating for a long time now, and were always open and honest with each other, but sometimes Misaki needed a gentle push to keep her from bottling everything up.

“Hey,” Kanon began, as softly as she could. “Is… um, something on your mind?”

Misaki glanced at her, before sighing and tugging her knees up to her chest. “I guess, yeah.”

Kanon frowned. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I’m just a little worried.”

“No,” Misaki shook her head, “I’d like to talk about it, I think. I’m just… well, it’s stupid to be worrying after we had such a good day, right? I don’t want to bring the mood down.”

Kanon reached over to put her hand on top of Misaki’s, and even though it was a little sticky. Misaki gave her an appreciative smile. 

“You’re not ruining the mood, I promise. I’d much rather have you get whatever it is off your chest. I’m here to listen.” Kanon reassured.

Misaki nodded. “It’s just… small things building up, I guess. You know I’m bad with sleep, but it’s especially bad in summer, when everything’s so hot I can’t even pass out from exhaustion. So I lie awake and just… worry. Until I finally fall asleep.”

“And I don’t wanna wake up in the morning and be cranky just because I can’t even get a handle on my own sleep schedule. It’s happened too many times before. I hate snapping at the dummies, no matter how wild they can be sometimes. They look so happy.” Misaki gestured towards the bundle of Kokoro and Hagumi that Kaoru had also morphed into at some point during their conversation, bony limbs stretched out everywhere. Hagumi also seemed to be accidentally eating a strand of Kokoro’s hair, but even if she was awake, she probably wouldn’t mind.

“Well,” Kanon said. “You’re not the only one who has trouble sleeping on summer nights. I worry, too.”

“Yeah, but you never take it out on anyone else like I do.” Misaki replied bitterly.

Kanon shuffled a little closer, the fan blowing her hair as she stopped just when she was almost burrowed into Misaki’s side. As much as she wanted to cuddle Misaki, given the temperature it probably wouldn’t be pleasant for either of them. 

“I don’t think you take it out on people, Misaki-chan, and especially not those three.” Before Misaki could protest, she continued. “You keep them in check, yes, but that’s from a place of kindness. You make sure their shenanigans don’t go overboard and that they don’t hurt themselves. Like you stopped Hagumi from falling off her scooter when she was going down that really steep hill.”

Misaki’s lips formed a small smile at the memory. “Yeah. That was a little stressful, but I’m just glad I got her.”

“And,” Kanon said, “even I don’t really know what they’re up to, sometimes. I mean, look at them right now. Kaoru-san might be okay, but I don’t know how Kokoro-chan and Hagumi-chan aren’t drowning in a pool of their own sweat.”

“Kanon-san!” Misaki gasped, and to Kanon’s delight, she laughed a little.

“I think we should maybe take away one of their blankets… but more importantly, Misaki-chan. Don’t think of yourself as mean. Because you’re not. The only mean thing is your brain. Kokoro-chan and the others? They know you care about them.”   
  
Misaki fell silent, biting her lip as she stretched out her legs again. “Thanks, Kanon-san. I guess you’re right - you just know how I am. It’s easy to overthink.”   
  
“I relate to that too,” Kanon said, giving her hand a small squeeze. “Which is why I want to be here to remind you of all the little reasons why I… love you.”   
  
Kanon blushed, thinking that had been a little too much. But Misaki only smiled softly, and tugged her closer, the soft fabric of Misaki’s shirt brushing against Kanon’s arm.

“And you know I’m always here to do the same for you. Because I l-love you too.” Misaki softly chuckled. “Sorry. It’s just still a tad embarrassing to say.”   
  
“Mm, it is… but I want to keep saying it.” Kanon replied. “I love you, Misaki-chan.”

Misaki’s fingers gently stroking through her hair was the only response Kanon needed.   
  
Minutes passed in a peaceful almost silence, only disturbed by the sounds of the insects around them and the rest of their band’s breathing (snoring).. The fan whirred quietly, keeping them cool, but soon both Kanon and Misaki were starting to shiver a little.

“Night’s finally getting cold, huh?” Misaki muttered quietly after a few more moments. “Do you wanna maybe try sleeping again?”

“Yeah,” Kanon replied. “If you’re up to it.”

“I think I’ll be alright,” Misaki said. “You… always have quite a relaxing effect.”

Kanon giggled as she climbed out of Misaki’s embrace and stood up, Misaki soon following her after she switched off the fan.

Kanon crawled into her own futon, the fabric mercifully cool thanks to her not being in it for so long. She could feel the tired contentment seeping through her bones that hadn’t been there when she’d been trying to fall asleep earlier. Perhaps she’d be able to finally get some rest too.

And she knew who she could thank for that. Kanon turned over to greet another sleepy face next to hers, grey eyes drifting shut.

“Goodnight, Misaki-chan,” she said, leaning over to plant a small kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead.

“Night,” Misaki replied, before shifting a little closer, holding out her hand. “Um, Kanon-san, can we…”

“Huh… Oh!” Kanon’s eyes widened in realisation, and she reached over to place her hand in Misaki’s once again. “Of course we can.”

Maybe it would be a little embarrassing to wake up in the morning and have the other three squealing about their intertwined hands, but Kanon didn’t really mind. She never could, not when she was next to the person she loved the most.

Kanon would fall asleep right here, by Misaki’s side. And she hoped she’d keep getting the chance to do that again and again for many more nights to come in the future.

She and Misaki could take it from there.


End file.
